I Always Get What I Want
by Yellow.Maple-chan
Summary: "How could you do that to me Lass? Why did it have to be in front of him?" Arme cried into her pillow. Uh-oh! What has Lass done to Arme? Read this fanfic to find out! Arme x Lass. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys~ Yellow maple signing in! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I made about Arme and Lass.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Grand Chase nor its characters.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

A certain violet-haired mage's POV:

"Lass! You idiot! Baka!" _How could he do that to me? It was very embarrassing. He even did it in front of the other chasers, especially in front of Ronan! Yes, I liked Ronan. But that was quite a long time ago already. Now, I… I love Lass. _The amethyst-eyed girl screamed long and hard into her pillow, trying to vent out her stress without alerting the others. After putting all of her strength into screaming, she felt her energy drained. Thus, the mage flopped down on her bed, resting her purple head on her pillow while lying down on her stomach.

The petite teenager turned her face to the door. she sighed, remembering what happened all over again. She then let silent tears drop down onto her pillow, not bothering to wipe them away as her body felt heavy. Through the glass entrance of her balcony, the setting sun cast its light into her lavender colour-schemed room, making the purple walls glow and blend with the orange rays. She closed her eyes, bidding herself to rest as her head started to ache in thumps from all her crying and screaming.

Too bad, it was then a very wrong time to let her eyes' view be blocked by her eyelids, not seeing the figure that stood on her balcony blocking the sun's rays thus casting a shadow on the wall of her room. Even with her headache, the diligently trained gal still luckily heard a discreet alarm─ a wind chime she attached to her balcony door. Arme wanted to run, to get away from the person who came in her room, but she wasn't able to due to her lack of energy. Thus, she pretended to be asleep. She had already guessed who entered her neat room. _Who else could open a door without making a sound (except the jingle of my unassuming alarm), walk around my room with concealed footsteps which I couldn't hear even though I was already straining my ears? Of course, only one person could. And that would be him._

The intruder's POV:

A silver haired boy was lazily lying down on the Grand Chase's castle's roof with his hands behind his head. His sapphire gaze stared up at the sky, marvelling at the view of countless orange, red, blue, white, and purple clouds._ Purple… It reminds me of her. The only girl who could make up my day however bad it was, who could push me around, and the only one who could crush my heart with just a single glance of her sparkling lilac eyes towards a certain blue-haired knight._ He let out a frustrated sigh._ I know that she's mad at me now, more than ever. I guess she's crying herself to sleep once more._ He sighed again, standing up. _Well, she's probably asleep by now. I might as well check up on her._

The practiced thief swiftly yet soundlessly, landed on a balcony with lavender-tinted sliding glass doors. He skillfully and softly slid open the doors. _She forgot to lock them again. She is such a klutz! What if a pervert snuck in through here, huh? Well, I guess the pervert would be roasted anyway._ He silently gulped. As usual, the masculine persona heard the soft jingle of her wind chime. He silently walked up to her bedside. He noticed her figure stiffen, a movement so slight to be able to almost go unnoticeable but was still caught by his trained eyes nonetheless. The assassin slyly narrowed his eyes. S_he's awake_, He took note. _She knows that I'm here. I might as well apologize right away and… _ An idea popped into his sharp mind._ I'm going to tell her that I, great dark assassin and cold-blooded thief, have fallen for her. I was going to confess that I loved the beautiful, powerful, innocent, cheerful, clumsy, magic-loving, bookwormish Arme._

The intruder reached her bedside where her tear-stained face faced the direction of the door, one of her hands, ledged in between the pillow and her cheek while her other hand tightly clutched her mauve blanket. The cerulean eyed boy felt guilt and pain pierce through his whole being, clenching his heart for he had made her cry, AGAIN. He lightly and softly brushed away some of her hair which obscured her face from the view of his cyan orbs. _I hate to admit it, for it would prove my being a sadist who I think I slowly am becoming, but she was still breathtakingly gorgeous even after she had just cried._

The cobalt-eyed lad wiped away her tears with feather light touches using his calloused hand. He felt her slightly tense up but still not back away from his touch. "Arme…"_ How her name rolled off my tongue, it was perfect. She was perfect for me._ "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice surprising himself as its original emotionless tone was replaced with one which was laced with guilt, pain, sadness and… longing. "I-I" He stammered. Lass took a deep breath before continuing, "Arme, I have wanted to tell you for some time now that…"

* * *

Weee~~ A cliff hanger? I have actually already written the next part of this fanfic but… I'm too lazy to type it in. It's around 5 in the afternoon and a perfect time to take a nap. Please forgive me for my laziness. I was actually already about to sleep when I thought about the scenario for this fanfic. Haha. Please go easy on me and review so that I would know which areas I have to improve on. Thanks!

Yellow maple. And I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys! Please forgive me for this late update .. The thing is, the notebook where I had written down the story was missing! I couldn't find it anywhere! So I sincerely apologize. I had to write the next chapter all over again due to my clumsiness. I also thank those who have reviewed, followed and favorited my story! You guys have made me extremely happy! Love ya guys:

Guest, , Reader, Yuukino Sakura, and XEagle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase. :"(

Anyway, let's get this story rolling!

* * *

_Hmmm? Lass stuttered? I wonder what he is going to say. Wahh!_ "Mmmff!" Arme pushed Lass away. "Oh, I knew you were awake" said Lass with a playful smirk on his face, "you can't hide anything from me, Arme." "D-did you just _kiss_ me Lass?!" Arme shrieked. "Shh, not so loud there Arme. The others might hear." Lass clamped his hand over Arme's mouth, cautiously looking back at the door. "O-oh. Sorry… Wait, why the heck am _I_ saying sorry? Lass you jerk! I hate you!" Arme jerked away from Lass' touch, tears once again falling freely down her face. Lass lightly bumped his forehead against Arme's, "Too bad dummy. I love you." Arme's eyes widened, "D-did you just…?" She looked at Lass who was actually BLUSHING and FIDGETING, trying to avoid her gaze. "Hahaha. You're so cute Lass!" Arme leaned over and wrapped her arms around Lass' neck. Her breath ghosted over Lass' left ear, making him shiver, "I'm sorry, Lassie. I actually love you, too."

_She… Arme loves me? _Lass wrapped his arms around Arme's petite frame, lifting her up into the air while spinning around. "Hahahaha. You can't take back what you just said, okay Arme?" Lass laughed out loud. "La-Lass put me down! We're going to fall!" Arme tightly clung onto Lass's well-toned arms. They flopped down onto Arme's soft massive bed. Lass suddenly turned serious, going into his dark mode, "You're mine Arme. If you dare look at other boys, I'll punish you _sweetly_. I'll make sure that only I occupy your heart and mind." Arme gulped. "Pu-punish me? How so?" Lass smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, "You wanna know? Well, just the usual. Make you scream my name, then make you breathless, generally make you wish for only me. How I'm gonna do that? It's better if you don't know." Arme pouted, "Same goes for you Lass. If you dare-" She was cut off by Lass's soft lips attacking her neck. "Don't worry Hime. (A/N: Btw, hime = princess) You're the only one for me." Arme was lost in the feeling of pure bliss as Lass assaulted her neck, her lips, her face, any part of her body he could reach. Just as Lass dove his hands underneath her blouse and was slowly lifting it up, his hands were stopped by a metallic object."Ho-hot! Ouch! What's the big deal, Arme?" Lass pouted while frantically cooling his hands. "*Pant, pant*. That's too fa-fast , Lassie. I-I'm not ready for that *pant* yet." Arme replied, trying to catch her breath. In her right hand was her staff. "O-oh. Sorry Arme. Haha. Guess my evil side took over." Lass replied sheepishly, "Don't worry. I don't want to rush you into things you're not ready for yet. I'll wait for you." "Thanks, Lassie. Um… Ca-can you sleep next to me tonight? I just want to be with you." Arme shyly smiled. "Of course, whatever you say, Hime." Lass then gently pulled Arme onto her bed, lying beside her.

"Arme, those baby blue panties looked sexy on you." Lass commented. "WAH?! That's right Lass! I still haven't forgiven you for lifting my skirt in front of everyone!" Arme glared at Lass. "Aww I'm sorry. It's just that you were happily flirting with Ronan and.." Lass apologized. "Ro-ronan? Huh? Oh. Lassie's jealous, aren't you? Don't worry. He was just asking my opinion for what name would suit his and Elesis' baby." Arme teased. "Baby?! Oh. Whew. Good going, Ronan. Well, enough of that. Good night, Hime." Lass pulled Arme closer to him. "Good night, Lassie." Arme reached up to give Lassie his good night kiss._ 'I'll have to thank Ronan later. Aww… I always get what I want. In this case, it's the only person I love.' _Arme thought with an evil giggle to herself.

* * *

*Cough* So, yeah, this chapter turned out completely different from my original one. I hope you liked it! And if I ever find the dreaded notebook where I wrote down the original chap.2, I guess I'd post it up as an alternate ending. Hehe.

-Yellow maple.


End file.
